SulkxRosalina
by DingleHogg420
Summary: Will Shulk show Rosalina the Monado's power? Or will he be the only one really feeling it?


Shulk sighed as he stares vacantly into the horizon. It was another boring day at the smash manor. There were no fights sceduled for the rest of the day so he was left with nothing to do but his own thoughts. And what thoughts. He could only think about her, the only one he could ever think about, from moment he saw her. That beuitiful, the radient princess of the cosmos, Roasalina. Ever since he had first. Met her she had entranced him. BUt he could never tell her about his crush on her because she would regret him and then evrything would be awkward and bad and they would never even be frends anymore. His thought are interupted by a voice from behind him. It was his best frend ike. "hey shulk" the blue-haried fire emblem said, "are you okay? you looks troubled?" "I'm fine, shulk replied i'm just thinking thats all" "ok you wanna come with me and sonic and mac to go get some bergers?" so shulk went with ike to get bergers!

At the berger place: shulk was feeling alittle better but he still could'nt get rosaina off his mind. JUst like always! anyway he was pulled out of his ddep thinging once again this time by mac "so you guys no that rosalena chick rite?" said Little mac through his bite of big Mac (AN: HHAHAHA IT'S A JOKE LMOA ) "shes really cute and pretty" i cinda wanna ask hre out "how do you think i?" shulk sudenlly feeled like the world had fell form under him his stumach feeled like buterflies and he knida felt like puking his berger. How could Why was mac into HIS rosailina? she couldt like him back coud she what if she did how could shluck deal with? this. All thes imotions filled shuk at wonse so much that he coud barely react to macs words. instead struggling to maintan his composer he just sraed blankly he coudlnt risk revelling his secret crush on rosalisa! sonic snickersed and sayed "alrite man **** her right in the ***** (AN: only 2011 kids will get this referrense) shulk fent anger bilding inside of him along with the feer that that would actally happen. the rest of the conversatin was a bler becus he was too busy thinking about rosalin aand. the was the only thought on his mind

A few day latershulk was sitting and talkijng with ike and he had somewat recovered from his problem about roasalina but he was still hinking aboat her alot and was depresed and stuff . sudenly ikes grilfrend zelda shows up with a conserned look onher face. "hey guys somethings rong with rosalina shes in her room criing and won;t opan the door for any one." befor she could finnish shulk was running of to fina rosallina! when he got to the door he coud heer her sobbing inside. "rosalinq! its me shulk whats wrong why are you criing"? shulk yeled. a min later he herd the door click and he quikly openned it .rosalina was siting on the bed sobing in to her hands upsetly. he putt is arm around her and asks her whats rong. "mario called me a hentai" she choked out throagh sobbs. "he saisd i dont deserve to be here an im only her for becus im such a hentia she contineud sobing" "your not a hentai your beatiful and dont let antone tell you diferent" said shluk comfortanly, rolsa barried her head in his sholder and calmed down. "thnak you shulk she said it reely means to me that you car" after a few minites of silense she sayed "i've never told any one this but. i've alwais really liked you shulk! shluk looked into her eyes and sayed: "I love you. rosalina". "I love you to shulk sayed rosalinna happyly becouse she was happy then they kissed

They kissing soon became more intens as they began to passionate. they they finaly broke the kiss they wear both breathin heavilly ans blushing as they stare in to each others eyes. shulk fealt his monado growing and rosalina seed it as wel. he looked at her asking silenly if to continue she stared back and paused for a momen then smile ad bluch and say "i wnat you shluk i nead you right now"! shulk pulls off her dress and panties and bra then took off his own cloth roalina saw his monado and blushes becaus it was so big and then shluk pushed is in to her and they both moans and then she moaned they were both so overcame by the sensatins overtaking them and they coudnt thing of anything ecksept each other. "feel the power" shulk grunted as he pushed his monado in to her further "im oh sulk oh im really feeling it! she moaned back in escatsy soon they wer both cloase to climbing "im coming"shilk sayed loadly as he began to shoot milionsof star bits in to her rosalina coud only moan constafreitly aserfra{:d alSeiSDFuw camginorahNWbbbbbbbbbjozp. they both feel asleep immidately after they finnished.

The next mourning shulk and rosalna woke up next to ech other and loocked at them other lovingley. "shulk rosalina sayed will you be my boyfirend" shulk nodded and then they kissed and weant and laffed at littelmac and beat up matio and then they had more sex all the time and happily ever after THE END!


End file.
